Hero (re-mastered)
by Theblazinginferno459
Summary: Know what truly means to be a hero in a fantasy world
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"New Beginnings"

Gordan

Today is finally here. Today is the day that me and my friends have been waiting for for our entire lives, for this is the day where we can get into the school of our dreams, Aggin's School for Future Leaders. Me and my two best friends Justina and her younger brother Lirim trained since we were little kids in the forest near our town and as we got older we took on harder monsters. As I'm packing away my things to bring with me to school a memory emerges that happened to us while in there.

It was just after sunset, the time that we usually decide to head back home, when I saw a weird ord of white light a couple yards away just floating there. I decided to investigate it ,and as I approach it I felt a strange presence from it but it felt so famaliar like I knew this orb. Justina and Lirim called out to me ,trying to get me to turn back, but this orb was bringing me closer like it was calling out to me. When I got to it it was hovering in the moon's light off a cliff where you can see our whole town. The moon had completely encase it within its light but I was barely able to make out where it was due to it's hovering. Then the weirdest thing happened, it spoke to me. It's voice sounded like a girl who was very mystical and elegant but was worried about something very important. " My dearest hero, I have wait many long years for your re-awakenment, but now finally we will be soon be able to speak once again."

"Ok, but what are you?" I respond to it.

"All shall be revealed in time my brave hero, but for now have patience." As she was finishing her sentence my name was hearable again in the distance. Jus and Lirim was close by. When I turned around they were running up to me, asking me why I ran off. I told what happen and they had confused faces on them. When I told them to look behind me they didn't see anything out the usual, and when I turned back around their were telling the truth the orb had vanished into thin air. I made a huge fuss over this trying to prove that I wasn't crazy for a few minutes until we heard a large howling in the distance so we decide we'll work this out later and head home. As we were going back we heard the howling again but this time it was much closer so we decided to run. We started to run faster but it kept it's chase and now its sounds like it brought some friends along due to the excessive howling. Then out of the darkness a wolf lunges from a brush to pounce on us. Jus was back when this happened so she twirled to her left side to first block the attack then she followed through with the twirl to her right side where her blade was to slash away the wolf. At the time, but we would shortly realize, that we were surrounded on all sides so when we tried

to escape another wolf pounced again but this time in the front. Me and Lirim was in the front and either of us carried a shield but unlike Lirim I carried a sword. I pushed Lirim to the side, accidentally knocking him down, and unsheath my blade to parry the attack, making it fall back to the ground. However it wasn't finish yet, the wolf then lunged towards me trying to bite me. I brought my sword to my left side to do a full power slash into it's mouth. It tied bite down on my blade but my blade was gonna cut through all the tendons in it's mouth making it forced to drop it's jaw releasing my sword. I then followed up by kicking it in the face to get it away from us making it flee in the process. Lirim lookes at me saying that was bit to much but I responded with its either it or us. Just then all large howl exited from where we came from, and the wolves that were hidden came into the moonlight revealing that we were surrounded. All the hostility from the wolves fleed like a mouse that's been chased by a cat. Then from out the darkness a large dark wolf with a mane darker than midnight approached. The large wolf was hunched over, standing on it's hind legs, it's claws were large enough to crush us into pebbles. The large wolf charged towards us knocking Jus back a few feet passed us into a dense tree and grasping me and Lirim within each of it's mighty claws. We were helpless to free ourself, I thought we were all goners pass that point but something truly amazing happened: Justina's eyes started glow a bright electrified yellow and a yellow seal started to form on the ground around her, she slowly lifted off the ground, dropping her sword and shield , electricity started eminenting out of her hands, her body gave off a faint yellow glow. We all watched in awe; me, Lirim and all the wolves, even the large wolf, were staring in both fear and wonderment. Justina was the first one out of us to unlock her unique trait .

Shortly after the seal beneath her faded away, she softly fell back to the ground and as she did her faint glow dwindled with her descent. She closed her eyes and after a short period reopened them to reveal that her eyes turned back to normal. Most of the wolves fled back to thier den but the large wolf remained. The wolf stared dead at her, checking all her weak spots. It toss me and Lirim to the ground and charge towards her, on all four building immense speed.

She grabbed her sword, firmly grasping it with both of her hands, running towards the wolf, but when she was about 2 yards away, she came to a complete stop to start a slash. However, this time when she started, electricity started to fizz out from her hand to her sword, as she continues into her slash the energy from within her blade came out as a golden energy slash. As it traveled through the air, it transforming into twin tailed sparrow just before hitting the wolf directly in face, causing an prolonged area of effect on its head. That attack cause the large wolf to flee with the rest of the wolves, with the a.o.e to follow. When we reached home we promised each other that we were never tell our parents about this for they would either be: overjoyed that one of us finally unlocked our unique trait or pissed that we were out way pass our curfew.

I found an old box filled with my stuff. When I opened it it only had two books: one is a very old story that my parents used to read to me when I was younger. The other was a notebook that had the topic of trait in it. I opened the book to the first page to refresh myself on the topic. "A trait is an ability that can change the way we live our lives. There are three different types of peculiari: magic manipulation, body modification, and buffs. Traits can draw from one, two or, in extremely rare cases( like Justina), all three types, but usually uses one or two. Unlocking one's trait is extremely difficult and is different from everyone else. It's usually comes after a need it not want it, but that only accounts for a mere five percent of the time." I put both books into my last box and with that I'm finish all my packing for my school. Jus and Lirim said that we would meet outside my house for its the closest to the exit of our town between all of us.

I grab my backpack and my box to bring in the front yard.

Outside was such a good day: the sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud in the sky, winds from the ocean ran through this valley bringing salty but crisp air to all the residents of Valdo, and I will miss every single one of these and many more. However this is will be very rememberible for this is where we start our journey to Aggin.

Justina, Lirim, their parents, my parents, and a horse-drawn carriage were all wait outside for me. They seemed to have all been talking, but when I came, all heads were turned to me.

"What took you so long?"Justina spoke with frustrated tone.

"I had to pack some more things that I forgot to earlier." I replied

"Well because of you and your fondness of doing things at the last minute, we are a now few hours off schedule."

"Well... I sorry" I said with a smile, fully knowing what kind of response I'll get from her.

"I am going to kill you." she replied with every emotion from her face drop in less than a second.

"Why don't you just put your stuff in the luggage compartment and we get you three on your way." their father, Mr Palmer said.

"Yes sir." I replied while Jus hopped on the driver seat to get ready to guide the horses. I walked over to the carriage opening the door to a small seating area where their stuff were underneath the seats barely any room for my stuff. The seats were more like uncomfortable looking padded benches, which it only had two both facing each other in the front and back, than seats and look like it could seat a few more people but only one person could sleep on it which means one of us will be sleeping on the floor. Their weapons were resting on each other on the front seat, reminding me that my brother took my sword to sharpen it.

"Oh my gosh, it seemed like only yesterday we gave birth to y'all three, but now y'all are all ready to leave bird's nest."my mom cried out.

"Don't worry about us Mrs Matthews, this is what we've been training for since we moved here all those years ago..."Lirim replied. He glanced at me struggling to fit my stuff in the small spot that they reserved for me and finished with " even though he doesn't show it Gor has been training for his whole life and has kinda influenced my dream it be the same like his"

"Awww that's so adorable, well I'm glad that he help you realize yours." she cried out.

When she finished I finally got my stuff under the seat of carriage. "There all done."

I turned to my dad, then remembered that my brother said that he was gonna be out of town on an urgent mission when I was leaving. The bad thing, is that he had my sword and said we was gonna sharpen it and mail it back. However my guess is that it didn't come yet."Hey dad, what am I gonna use as a weapon?"

He stood there puzzled for a minute. He clamp his hand on his chin. He had no idea on how to answer this question until he snap his fingers " Ah, you just reminded on that..." he ran into the causing a ton of noise as he knocked over most of our vases to get the closet. He came back out with a sword that was pretty close to his but a bit smaller for a person my age to use."...I figured that it would take a long time for your sword to come so thats why last week I brought this just in case it didn't come." he said with a grin.

The sword was recently made mainz type roman gladius with an out of place Scottish basket hilt and a small bulky spike as the pommel. That type of blade is mostly used for a thrusting sword but with that hilt on it gives it some versatile in the slash, thats my dad for you, he alwasy things with that type of hilt and pummel for in his words 'It can better the cut, cover all you hand defenses and help immensely when you just wanna pummel your opponent into submission.'.

"Thanks dad your a really lifesaver!" I said while gladly take the sword. I really love the roman gladius type of sword, they favored the thrust way of sword, but the type my dad got is good for both the cut and thrusting.

I took the sword behind the carriage to do some very basic practices with it: I place my left hand behind and grasped the sword in my right, I started with a downward slash to the right - it's a bit heavier than I thought but its pretty manageable- I did a few more slashes some downwards some upwards then ended with a thrust. Thrusting with this sword is gonna be hard to get used to for the hilt and I'm used to grabbing my sword with both hands but I can get used to it.

I put it back into it's scabbard and back towards the, putting the strap of the around my waist making the sword be on my left side. My dad walked up to me, placing his left arm on my left shoulder cupping my neck in the process and asked "So, son how does it feel in your hands?".

"It felt pretty good but I'm not used to the thrust of it yet." I replied

"You'll get used to it in no time." he commented while rummaging his right hand into my hair.

"You two." Jus called out. "We have to go now or we'll be even more late."

"Coming!" we replied as we ran to the front of the carriage to seat next to Jus, Lirim was on the left of her and me to her right.We waved goodbye to our parents causing the females (and my dad) to cry. Seeing this made Lirim start to tear up as we started to go off, once we were outside the town placed my hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that this is not a day for tears but for celebration cause this isn't a day of goodbyes but of keeping a dream alive for the three us. However, I couldn't even say that without tear up myself for I knew the truth myself, that I was gonna miss every little detail of our town from the largest tree to the blade of grass.


	2. 2

Hero

Grace

Within this world magic run throughout every living being in the form of spiritual energy or otherwise called aura. We can then harness our aura through certain incantations to cast very powerful magical spells.

Being born with the ability to use magic is a very common occurrence, but many people are still unable to cast magic. However if a person is born with magic they will have a natural affinity with the five main elements: fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning.Usually people are gifted with one or two of the of the elements and on rare occasions have three. Having all five elements is an extremely rare trait that only happens when the previous Great Sage dies and someone is born. Only the Great Sage have the ability to use all five elements and will have very important part in history, however the unfortunate thing about that is that that role has now fallen onto me, the new Great Sage. A secret that I've tried to keep hidden from the world ever since I've discovered it while I was a kid.

Ever since I was a little girl my family and society laid high expectations onto me ever since I was born, for I was born into to the Lynn family. The Lynns are regarded as one of strongest and wealthy people in the country, if not the whole continent, so as their daughter I was raised with elegance and grace but with some fun. At that time I was proud to call myself a Lynn, basically being treated like royalty. However those times didn't last long for when I was seven my school at the time held an event for the students to show off their magical abilities.

We all took turns showing off our magic but when it was my turn I had the 'brilliant' idea to show off that I could do with my magic: the ability to use all five elements at once. I first conjured a small pile full of water, then conjured the other four elements in a variety of sizes, a lanter size flame, a small gust of wind, a spark of lightning, and a small rock, surprising everyone even my teacher, Mr. Jackson, for at the time I was labelled in the school as just a water user. I had them floating in the air slowly circling each other, but when everyone was done aweing at me I thought of another 'brilliant' idea of mashing them all together to see what happened so I quickly smashed all five together causing a spectacular light show of white light engulfing all the elements. Mr. Jackson grew worried over what I've done but all the other student were fascinated by is light which then started to grow in size. When it got to a certain size he grabbed all of us students to run outside and take cover behind a wall of rock he casted from out of the ground. When we took shelter behind his wall, some of us barely making it out before the lights exploded and took our classroom with it. If it wasn't for him we could have all died from that, however this is not the event that changed my life but the following one did.

My parents came down to the school to talk to Mr. Jackson about what happened. When he informed them of what happened my mom was furious but not with the fact that I basically destroyed my school but with the fact I was the new Great Sage and I hid this away from them. When we returned home my mom was furious to the point where her attitude towards me made a complete 180 by inflicting massive rules that took effect immediately some of which involves immediate termination of schooling and social interaction with my peers, not allowed to leave our residence without a high member of the house accompanying, a personal home tutor to study under for eight hours everyday with no breaks, and for six hours I have to study under one of the best teachers in each of the elements in the continent.

When I was learning from the teacher my mother told them to not to hold back against me and when she needed a teacher for water magic she would come to me and personally trained me herself ,for our family have a naturally high affinity for water magic. Compared to the my other teachers my mother was far more compliant with her rule, for she wouldn't give me any time to recover from the onslaught of attack she gave out. Many times I nearly died from training with my mother, and many times I've asked her why does she do these harsh training with me and she responds with 'Its only to better yourself ' but her actions clearly tell otherwise. When training with her you can feel the resentment she feels towards me like I've should have never been born which took a massive effect on my psyche that while over the years while my other four elements gained a massive increase in their efficiency my water magic didn't seem to have grow any stronger, in fact it seems to have gotten weaker as time goes on.

Basically everyone follows the rules that my mother gave out; all my teachers, most of our personal assistants, and even my own family. The only ones who risk everything to actually treat me like I'm a human being are my dad and our butler Mr. Clyde. Any time my mother was out the house for long periods of time my dad would send Clyde to get Ariel, my best friend before I stop going to school, and we could walk around the house grounds talking, catching up since the last time we meet and Clyde would sneak me up some homemade treats after everyone would be asleep and would talk to me whenever I need someone to talk to when my mother was here.

However today is very special day; my mother informed my dad two weeks ago that she'll be out the country for a few months. After telling this to me, Ariel and I rejoiced, I thought we could spend all that time together hanging out, just like we'd used to but, she told me that she had to leave for her for her new school next week. Moments later my dad came to us to say that I could go with her, I thought this was a terrible idea but those two thought it was perfect: I would be out the house able to do whatever I want whenever I want. However I don't think they see the potential consequences of this happening with my mother and they just don't care, I'm kinda glad though. They care for me even though they it may or may not know or the danger.

So I spent the rest of last week packing my stuff, most of which was just clothes and books, to bring with me to her school while my dad went to the school and register me in. During this time many of my teachers and our personal assistants started to treated me with some type of kindness before we left by apologizing that they didn't want to do all the things that did to me, I accepted their apologies just to move them along for if they were truly sorry they would've done what my dad and Mr. Clyde have done.

We said we'll meet outside my house while the morning sun still low in the sky, Clyde said that he would bring us to train station and that the ride to it would take a few hours to get there so we should either bring lots of books or be ready for a long conversation. I walked outside my house, carrying out a box of my belongings while my dad brought out the rest of the boxes. Ariel was waiting outside the car, reading her book waiting for me to put my boxes in the trunk. She glanced up from her book, bringing it to her side to wave to me with her right hand high in the air. Her face released a wide grin direct towards me, her eyes were shut tightly from the mere presence of me finally emerging from my house.I smiled towards her acknowledging her presence, she placed her book on the hood of the car and ran towards me. Today she decided to wear a lime green sweater over a baby blue button up shirt with a teal school skirt, white scarf, white stocking and black heels on, a former look compared to the more childish things that she usually wear. She stopped just before me and stretched out hands stopping me while my dad continued to the car. "Let me carry that for you." She grinned.

"No thank you I got this one Arei." I responded.

She pouted her lips and leaned forwards towards me"Awww, come on your my best friend, this the least I can do.".

"Thanks Arei, I love your commitment but I have have to pull my own share now."

"Okay, suit yourself." she replied, turning around toward the car and marched to it with her legs shooting high up when she was about to take another step. That one reason why she my best friend; while other people treated me like I'm either some worthless pile of dirt or some higher power that needs to praised due to me being the Great Sage, she treats me like I'm just a normal person with feelings and such. Also when I say I have to do things for myself, she takes into account my history and just let me do what I need to do.

I continued to walk towards the car, dad was placing my things in the trunk of the car leaving it open for the stuff I was carrying. As I approach him he just walked straight towards me picking up the box without me giving a chance to tell him that I wanted to put it. Ariel turned towards me, she didn't say a thing but her eyes said it all. She was sad that I allowed my dad to take it when she wanted to carry it first. I turned my head to and told him what happened.

He close the door for the trunk and he turned to face me, he placed his hand firmly on my shoulders looking straight in the eyes" Dear, this world is a pretty nasty place and with you being the Great Sage you have an even bigger target on your back. Me nor Clyde will be able to protect you anymore so promise me that you'll stay alive, stay alive for the us and your mother."

Rage slowly started to build up within me at the mere mention of her name. After all that she did to me how could I possibly do anything for her. "I'll do it for the both you guys but,..."

"Don't worry Mr. Lynn." Ariel chimed in, thrusting her fist outward in a curved motion pointing her thumb towards herself. "I'll take good care of you daughter for I'll be her guardian." she ended with a smile closing her eyes giving a confident look while I sighed and rolled eyes. She knows that I hate it when she brings up that topic or anything relating to the Great Sage.

"Thank you Ariel, for everything that you've done for my little girl." he took his right hand off of me and placed it onto her hair with her responding with "Yeah no problem.".

He took his hand off of her and placed it back on my shoulder, pulling me in for a hug. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as I realize this might be the last time I might ever see him. We stood there, embracing each other accompany while my tears seep into his clothes. Ariel took this time to grab her book and entered the car patiently waiting for us to done.

As he released me a question emerges from my mind" What about mom, what will she do when she finds out that I left the house?".

He raised his right hand to wipe away the tears from my face" Don't worry dear I'll think of something, just worry about you and Ariel.".

He pushed me on the getting me on the back, getting me to move towards the car. I opened the door and sat down next to Ariel as dad walked towards Clyde, who was in the driver's seat. He rolled the window with dad sticking his head through."Clyde, please get these girls to the trains safe and in one piece." he whispered.

"I'll certainly try my best and then some." he responded.Clyde looked towards us and asked if we were ready. We nodded in response

Dad pulled his head back out and walked back a few feet. While Clyde was starting the car Ariel and I were talking to pass the time.

"So that was a pretty cute moment."Ariel spoke.

"Shut up."I responded, letting out a small chuckle, while wiping the rest of my tears away."So what is this school even called?"

"Aggin's School for Future Leaders it's all the way in the country of Leo."

"LEO!"I shouted."But that's about 600 miles away.

"598 of which are on the the train which would only take us seven to eight hours to complete." She pointed out.

"Why did you even want to go to a school so far away?"I asked.

She took a second for her to respond, she placed her hand on her chin think of a response to my question. After a while she spoke again" Well, there are two main reasons why I choose that school are because the city nearby is my hometown and when I'm officially announced as your Guardian you might give me roles that I have to leader the people you assign to me."

A guardian is (a it's name suggest) is a person that the Great Sage assign as their personal bodyguard. They are use to protect the Great Sage as they need it and will do anything for them. Great Sages are a huge source of knowledge for the store the memories of all the previous Sages within them but many of which are locked away for them to rediscover and when they are all fully restored is the moment where Sages can choose as their official Guardian. Many Guardians were just some random person a Great Sage found that they thought would fit their requirements of the role but my predecessor's Guardian (or the closest person to one since she didn't have an official one) was believed to be her childhood and secret lover.

"You know I hate it when you talk about becoming my Guardian." I replied.

"Yeah I know, but it's just that... I just thought that if I become your Guardian then we could spend our entire lives together." she spoke with her head down, her cheeks turning a rosey pink and barely making any eye contact with me.

I sighed. "Well, we'll see."I jested. When I finished she rose her head up to me in shock, her mouth gasped open, her eyes were effectuated on mine, then in one fraction of a second all the emotion fell from her face, her eyes dampen as she close her mouth, she turned around towards the window and stared out of it. She was mad. I pressed my hand on her shoulder gently pushing her, trying to get her attention to tell her I was only joking with her but after a few minutes her will did not break, but I should have expected that to be the case. Anytime when Ariel gets mad she stays mad until she gets what she wants, however this time I can't give her that. I would have gladly given her the role of my Guardian, but that's before I known I was going to school. I want to keep my options open for any new people who fit my requirement.

Then from within the silence of the car engine erupted with a loud noise, it finally started. Clyde look back at us through the inner rear view mirror, with wide smile on his face he spoke"Young masters, I do apologize for the long wait but we are now able to leave."

I rolled down the window to my side of the car, dad was still standing there but when he heard the engine starting he raised his hand towards us, waving us goodbye. I stood up to turn towards him, I stuck my arm out to wave back as our car started to drive off to the road. I sat back down pulling my arm back in the car as soon as he was out of sight, then looked back at Ariel, she was still not talking to me but this time as I was running my head I saw that she was staring at me. However when I completely turned around to looking at her she quickly grabbed her book from off her lap, faced the opposite way and shoved her face in it pretending she was reading it this whole time. I let out a closed smile, even when she's mad at me she still can't get enough of me.

Just like her, I started to stare out my window thinking of all the endless possibilities that could arrived to us. We could go anywhere we want, do anything we want, travel the world, eat exotic foods, try out new magic, the world is our oyster, and I fully intend on harvesting its pearl. However, a question kept on banging in the inside of my mind: was the real world just like the projections of it in the books I've read about it or was it hard and dangerous as people tell me the excitement was getting to me and could not be more ready to find out.


End file.
